Stomach chewing demons!
by Kitten Kisses
Summary: Those awful things that EVERY woman hates. At least, the ones who get them hate them. So, what did they do back when there wasn't Midol around to save them? Poor Kaoru, Kenshin has no idea why her stomach hurts so bad!
1. Monday

Summary: Those awful things that EVERY woman hates. At least, the ones who get them hate them. So, what did they do back when there wasn't Midol to save them?  
  
^______________________________________________________________^  
  
Well, onto the story!!! ^-~  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Kaoru stirred in her bed early Monday morning. Another day of work, another day of freeloaders. She sighed, getting up but moving slowly. Man, her stomach hurt! Her eyes widened and she jumped out of bed quickly, grabbing a new set of clothes and her supplies from the closet. She dashed out for the bathroom. (outhouse, whatever it is)  
  
Kenshin was cooking happily. He loved to cook, but he didn't know why. He was good at it too, and that was something every guy should be proud of. He saw a blur run past the kitchen and he dropped his cooking to peer out of the doorway. What the heck was that?!  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
"Man," Kaoru groaned, changing her clothes. "Why did it have to start today of all days?!"  
  
She was supposed to train Yahiko today. Supposed to fight him too, to see if his skills had improved over the last couple of weeks. 'Great,' she thought. 'Just great.'  
  
Her stomach felt like someone was inside of it, chewing away happily on her insides. She *really* had to get the laundry done. And Kenshin *wasn't* going to be doing her laundry this week. Heck no.  
  
Now.......she had to think of a way to get rid of him for a few hours.......  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Kenshin made everyone wait for Miss Kaoru to arrive before letting them dig in. They waited patiently. Well, Kenshin and Megumi waited patiently. Sanosuke and Yahiko did not.  
  
The two boys twitched constantly, drool appearing from the side of their mouths. 'Boy,' Kenshin thought. 'I hope Miss Kaoru gets here soon. They'll go crazy.....'  
  
Miss Kaoru finally appeared, stiffly sitting down beside Kenshin. Sano and Yahiko waited exactly two seconds before devouring what they could.  
  
Kenshin and Megumi ate politely, and Miss Kaoru kind of picked at her food, one hand on her stomach.  
  
"What's the matter Kaoru?" Yahiko asked. "Are you pregnant or something?"  
  
Kaoru didn't even hear Yahiko. She was too busy trying to ward off the demon's chewing on her insides.  
  
When she didn't answer Yahiko, Sano laughed. "Congratulations Missy! Is Kenshin the father?"  
  
"Or do you even *remember* who the father is?" Yahiko added.  
  
They didn't even see what hit them.  
  
Kenshin cringed. He was just glad that he wasn't them.  
  
"I'm *not* pregnant," she huffed, going back to rubbing her stomach.  
  
"What's wrong then, Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Nothing. Say, could you, Sano, and Yahiko maybe.......catch some fish for lunch?"  
  
"Sure Miss Kaoru. I was going to do the laundry, but I guess I could do that first."  
  
"Okay Missy, if you say so," Sano groaned from his spot on the floor. Wooden floors weren't very comfortable.  
  
"You too Yahiko," Kaoru ground out. "You never do anything anyway."  
  
"And they do?"  
  
"Well........." She thought for a minute. "Kenshin does work. You and Sano don't. So HOP TO IT!"  
  
"Now?!" Yahiko whined.  
  
"After breakfast," she told him, putting her food down. "I'm not very hungry today. The food's great, I'm just not hungry."  
  
"Pregnant women are supposed to be ravenous," Yahiko mused.  
  
He didn't even see the fist that came his way.  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
"So," Megumi asked when Kenshin, Sano, and Yahiko left. "What's up with you?"  
  
"Just on my you-know-what with the stomach-eating devils devouring my insides," she muttered, clearing away the dishes.  
  
"Ah, so why'd you send them out for lunch?"  
  
"So I can do my laundry."  
  
Megumi laughed loudly. "No wonder!" she smirked. "You just don't want Kenshin to do your *dirty* laundry."  
  
"And the other things too," Kaoru put in.  
  
"Yeah, can't forget those too. Hey, let me help do these dishes."  
  
"Sure, I hafta hurry in case they get back quicker than they should. Who knows, maybe the fish will all just be lying on the bank of the river."  
  
"Just your luck, they probably will. Now stop jinxing yourself!"  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
"I wonder why Miss Kaoru sent us out to fish......?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Uh, probably for LUNCH," Yahiko said, emphasizing 'lunch'.  
  
"I mean, why so early?"  
  
"Maybe she wanted to get rid of us so that she could tell Megumi something?" Sano suggested.  
  
"Yeah, I'll bet she wants to tell Miss Megumi about Kenshin's new son or daughter!!!!" Yahiko said.  
  
Sano hit him.  
  
Kenshin's face turned red rather quickly. Just because he used to be the Hitokiri Battousai didn't mean that he couldn't be embarrassed. It wasn't his kid, if she were pregnant. He knew that for a fact.  
  
"Yahiko, shut up," Sano told the kid. "Kaoru already said that she wasn't pregnant."  
  
"Well, maybe she's covering up so Kenshin doesn't find out." He smirked at the red-headed man. "So Kenshin, where do babies come from?"  
  
Kenshin firmly believed in *not* hitting kids. But now he didn't really blame Miss Kaoru for beating on the brat. He really deserved it. But he refrained and just smiled secretly at the kid.  
  
"I believe you already know the answer to that question," he stated simply.  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
"Hurry up Kaoru!" Megumi called to the girl currently scrubbing her clothes roughly. "They'll be back any second!"  
  
"I'm hurrying, I'm almost done, just gotta get this stain out!!!!!" She sighed in relief when the stain lifted. That had taken almost five minutes.  
  
She rinsed the clothes off and let them hang to dry. Well, they'd hang until Kenshin and co. came back. Then she'd put them back in her room.  
  
Megumi smiled secretly from where she stood. The older woman couldn't help but think that Kaoru's situation was funny. She was just glad that it wasn't her. She knew how bad the stomach eating demon's hurt. ^_^  
  
Just then, she heard Sanosuke's deep voice and she blushed wildly. Man, she loved the guy's voice!!! It was so cute!  
  
"Kaoru, they're coming over the hill!" she called, running out to meet Sano, Kenshin, and Yahiko. She had to stall them so Kaoru could get her *clothes* in the house.  
  
"Sir Ken! Sano!" she called in greeting.  
  
"Hey Megumi," Sano said.  
  
"What happened to you?" she asked Yahiko.  
  
"Too many cracks on Kaoru," Sanosuke answered simply.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Where's Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Um, she's uh, doing stuff........"  
  
"Okay........what kind of stuff?" Yahiko asked.  
  
"None of your business."  
  
"Oh."  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Kaoru opened her window carefully. Hopefully, her clothes would be dry before tomorrow. And hopefully, Kenshin didn't venture into her room to get her laundry.  
  
She went downstairs to cook up lunch.  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
"Miss Kaoru! Are you feeling alright?" Kenshin asked, standing behind her. "I can cook if you want me to. Maybe you should lie down."  
  
"Thanks Kenshin," she smiled. "I think I will....."  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Lunch was rather uneventful, well, the only thing that happened was Yahiko getting beat to the floor for making cracks on Miss Kaoru's stomach.  
  
Megumi and Sano had decided that he needed taught a lesson. Kenshin just watched Miss Kaoru worriedly. She usually ate as much as the rest of them. Maybe she was sick or something.  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
"Wait up Miss Kaoru!" Kenshin called after her. It was after dinner now, and the group was getting ready for bed.  
  
Kaoru turned around outside her bedroom door at Kenshin's voice.  
  
"Miss Kaoru, are you sick?"  
  
'Heck yeah, the stomach chewing demon's are eating at my stomach!' She didn't say that to him though. "It's nothing Kenshin. My stomach hurts a little bit." 'My stomach needs to be numbed!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' her brain screamed.  
  
"Are you sure, Miss Kaoru?" he asked. "You didn't eat much today."  
  
"It's hard to eat when your stomach doesn't want the food," she told him. "Not that the food wasn't good, cause it was."  
  
"Okay," he answered, shoulders slumping in relief. 'At least she acts okay.....' he reassured himself. "You don't have the stomach flu, do you?"  
  
"Nope," she answered. 'I've got the stomach-chewing-demons-syndrome.'  
  
"Well, goodnight then, Miss Kaoru," he sighed, bowing slightly and walking down the hall to his room.  
  
"Goodnight Kenshin!" she called. Now she had to go put away her *laundry* that was *still* hanging up in her room.  
  
What a pain.  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
^_____________________^ so, was it ok? Just a bit of history here for you all. When women had their periods, they ripped up sheets and used them. *sigh* However did they LIVE????!!!!! And, of course, they reused the sheet strips. BUT AFTER THEY WASHED THEM. *gasp* don't think any other way. ^^;;;;  
  
Poor Miss Kaoru. Has the stomach-chewing-demon-syndrome. ^___________^ Only women (and teenage girls) would understand. Right women? Nobody knows the evil power of those stomach-chewing demons like we do!  
  
^_____________________________________^ *sigh* Well, that was Monday. Next chapter is:: Tuesday. Will cute lil' Kenshin ever find out what's bothering his dear Miss Kaoru? HEHEHE, you'll find out if you wait around for the next chapter. *......* I didn't mean that you'd have to stay here until I post the next chapter. ^-^;;;;; Go read some fanfiction that's better than mine, okay? *Hopefully* It'll take your mind off this weird-o fanfic. BTW, it'll be fluffy in later chapters!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_______^  
  
I'd appreciate a review please!!!!!!!! ^__^ Bye everyone! See you next chapter!  
  
::Love and Pawprints::  
  
~Kitten Kisses, aka, Miss Kaoru 


	2. Tuesday

Tuesday::  
  
Disclaimer:: Nah, I wish I did though! Heehee, either way, Kenshin IS ALL MINE!  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Kaoru decided that she didn't want to even get up. What a waste. Her stomach hurt more than it did previously. She just wanted to stay asleep for a few more.........days.  
  
A knock sounded on her door. "Miss Kaoru? It is time to eat, that it is. Are you going to eat with us?"  
  
"Uh......-" her thought was cut off by another chewing demon in her stomach. "Ug......." She gulped quickly and was glad when the pain subsided. She didn't want Kenshin to know about it. Well, he probably already knew. But he didn't know exactly what it was. He would never understand.  
  
"Miss Kaoru? Are you alright??"  
  
"I'm just fine Kenshin," she ground out. "I'll be down in a minute......."  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Kaoru stepped into the bathhouse later that day to clean up while Kenshin was doing the laundry. Well, he thought he was doing all of the laundry, but he *definitely* wasn't doing some of hers. He was washing her kimono's and such, but not her underclothes. Heh, not this time.  
  
Not for the rest of the week.  
  
Man, she felt so *dirty*. She didn't even know why, except that she was. Well, not *dirty* dirty. More like, 'need to take a bath every day this week' dirty. 'Yeah,' she thought. 'That kind of dirty.'  
  
Megumi had swung by to give her some herbs that would ease the pain a bit. She'd also told Kaoru to stop saying 'stomach-chewing demons'. Nobody said that. They were called cramps. They had been for years.  
  
But it wasn't like she could help that kind of thing. After her parents died, she was by herself. She had to take care of herself, and grow up by herself. It wasn't so fun.  
  
She also had to change by herself.  
  
When she was 12 was her first time. She'd gone onto the porch and cried. She had no idea what was going on, and what to do about it. She was too embarrassed to talk to her neighbors.  
  
Her stomach hurt like hell, and she'd thought she'd done something to deserve it. She thought that all of it was a curse. The bleeding, stomach- chewing demons.......all of it.  
  
A young man had been walking by and saw her sobbing on her porch. He barely knew her, but he lived down the road, and his wife used to know Kaoru's mother. He recognized what was going on, and took her to his wife to deal with.  
  
The only thing that his wife couldn't explain was the stomach-chewing demons. She never had them before. She didn't have a name for them, and little Kaoru had thought that it was because of the demons. So, that's where she'd gotten the name for the cramps.  
  
But she had to start calling them cramps like the other few women there were that got them also. But she wasn't sure how bad the others got them. Either they weren't very bad, or they didn't mind the terrible pain that they caused.  
  
She doubled over in the bathhouse and held her stomach tightly. The herbs were wearing off. She was inclined to believe that she was the only one who got them so badly. Tae said that she didn't get them so badly, it barely hurt at all.  
  
She quickly stepped from the water and dried herself off, pulling on a clean yukata and leaving.  
  
She decided to go and lay down. Maybe then her stomach would feel better. She went to find Kenshin first. If she didn't tell him, he'd probably think she was dying or something.  
  
He was still doing the laundry, and she approached him slowly. "Kenshin?" she asked.  
  
"Hai, Miss Kaoru?"  
  
"I'm going to go lie down for awhile, okay?"  
  
"Are you not feeling well?" he asked.  
  
"I'm okay," she answered. 'Well, physically I'm fine. HA! My stomach still hurts though......'  
  
"Alright then Miss Kaoru. Do you need for me to do anything else?"  
  
"Um....." she thought, cringing when her stomach starting hurting again. She unconsciously wrapped her arm around her stomach and continued thinking.  
  
Kenshin of course, who's not as naïve as he acts sometimes, noticed it all. 'Something's hurting her. But what is it? Is there something that she's not telling me?'  
  
He decided that after the laundry was finished, he would ask Miss Megumi about it.  
  
"There's nothing else Kenshin. But if you'd make supper, I'd be very appreciative."  
  
"Sure Miss Kaoru," he smiled. "I can do that, that I can."  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
"Ken-san, there's nothing abnormal about Kaoru. She's acting *very* normal."  
  
"But-" he argued.  
  
"Ken-san, she told me that this has been happening regularly since she was 12 years old. So she's perfectly normal."  
  
"But she's-"  
  
"If she acts funny after a week's up, let me know, and I'll explain every little detail, just for you to hear." 'What a dork,' she thought. 'How can he *not* get it!?'  
  
"Surely, Miss Megumi. So if it continues for more than a week, it's a bad thing?"  
  
"Sometimes."  
  
"Okay, see you later Miss Megumi."  
  
After Kenshin left, Megumi went to bang her head against a wall.  
  
"Hey fox, what are you doing?" Sanosuke asked.  
  
"Trying to beat out an idiot!"  
  
"Yourself?" Sano asked, confused.  
  
"No stupid! Ken-san. He's so dense sometimes!"  
  
"Yeah, tell me about it! Did he tell you that we accused her of being pregnant yesterday?"  
  
"You *did?!*  
  
"Yeah fox, it was really kinda funny. You should have seen his face!" Sano started laughing. "He looked sad, mad, and disappointed all at the same time!"  
  
"And to think it's just-"  
  
"Cramps!" Sano finished. "I can't believe he hasn't figured it out yet!"  
  
"He thinks she's deathly sick or something!" Megumi chuckled.  
  
"Well, I feel kinda bad for him, ya know?"  
  
"Yeah," Megumi sobered. "He just doesn't get it. But at least we know that he cares."  
  
"Hey fox, how about we go mooch a free meal off of Kenshin. I heard Missy ask him to cook supper. At least she won't be cooking it."  
  
"It's not really all her fault she can't cook you know? So just try to encourage her when she does okay on something. I told her I'd teach her how to cook one of these days."  
  
"Well, are you gonna come or not fox?"  
  
"Sure rooster, I'll go."  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Kaoru went down to dinner that evening and was surprised to see Megumi and Sanosuke sitting at the table with Yahiko and Kenshin. (er, on the floor....)  
  
"We decided to mooch a free meal off Kenshin," Sano explained.  
  
"It's not really free Kaoru, we have to do dishes."  
  
"Oh," she said, sitting on Kenshin's left, Yahiko beside her, and Megumi and Sano across from her.  
  
"So busu, how's the baby coming along?"  
  
"Fine Yahiko, I hope it's a boy." She smirked at the shocked expressions that rippled across Yahiko, Kenshin, and Sano's faces.  
  
Megumi got it.  
  
"What a bunch of dorks!" she snickered.  
  
"Did you rest well Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin asked her concernedly.  
  
Sano and Megumi had to cover their snort behind their hands.  
  
"Fine Kenshin, thanks for asking."  
  
The rest of dinner went by in silence, except for the occasional snort from Sano or Megumi remembering how dense Kenshin was.  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Kaoru shut her door behind her. Finally, she could rest. Megumi had given her some more of that herb. It would help her sleep. Her stomach still hurt, but not as bad as before.  
  
Thank goodness it didn't.  
  
Now she had a better chance of falling asleep and staying that way.  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
End chapter 2.  
  
I'D LOVE IT IF YOU'D REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That'd make my day! I couldn't believe the reviews I got for Chapter 1!!!!!! Thanks so MUCH!  
  
See ya all later!  
  
::Love and Pawprints::  
  
~Kitten Kisses 


	3. Personal Replies

Personal Midol Replies::  
  
Yeah, I shouldn't be doing this, but what the heck, I'll do it anyway. Besides, I'm posting up Wednesday! ^-~ At the same time. My mom and my sister just went back to school to drop off something, so I can do this for a few minutes......  
  
This is just a big thank-you to all who've reviewed thus far! There's so many of you! If you don't care/whatever, then you can just skip to the next chapter. Some questions are answered in this chapter too. ^-~  
  
Lilserenity:: Yeah, I hafta agree with you. Kenshin can be somewhat a dense-o sometimes, but whatever the heck. ^-^ Even though he usually isn't so stupid in the show, I think that it would add to the story.  
  
Babs:: Hm, this is one of the big questions. ^-^;;; And here is my answer! Yes, Kenshin was once married to a woman named Tomoe. K? Ya follow? OK, well, after she died, he wandered for 10 years. Now, obviously, he wouldn't forget about something like a woman's period, but he did wander around for 10 years. He wouldn't have forgotten, but it might not have occurred to him. Besides, as many of us women know, each woman is different when it comes to that department. ^^ Some women are bitchy, some are passive. My friends say that they can't tell when 'I'm on it', but that's because, even though I have killer stomach-chewing demons, I keep my pissy ass self in control. There's no way I would blow up. Now, maybe Tomoe was passive. Besides, back then, women didn't really talk about that kind of thing. I don't know if they even talked about it around their friends. I never really thought about it, but guys are kinda clueless in that department, ya know what I mean? Anyway, thanks for asking. I like it when people ask questions. ^-~  
  
Gamegurl mirai:: Heehee, I'm glad I answered a question! And I didn't even know that I was doing it! I dunno how they lived. *shakes head* I'd have flipped. Actually, I wouldn't have, because I wouldn't have known a different way of doing things, but ya know what I mean, right? There's going to be 7 chapters (eight including this one) One for every day of the week. Which is strange in most respects, because most girls' periods don't last that long. I knew a girl who's u-know-what only lasted two days every other month........ Mines is closer to 5 or 6 days. ^^ I'm glad you liked it too! Makes my day! ^-~  
  
Samantha:: Yay! You review, I eventually update! I'll try to update twice a week, but I can only get online at school, and I can only type on Friday night, Saturdays, and Sundays. Yay! Inuyasha and Kenshin rule! So does G Gundam, and Domon/Rain! ^-^ Thanks for reading and reviewing, btw.  
  
Yosei/Ambereyes:: Yes, the demons do SUCK! ^-^ *shudders* I'd definitely rather be a woman, thanks. Guys are such blockheads sometimes, when it comes to stuff like this story. *sigh* They'll NEVER understand. I'm glad you like this story, I was expecting, oh, 12 reviews by the end of chapter four. Wow! I've got WAY more than that, and I'm only done with chapter 2! ^^  
  
Aga_xris:: I'm glad you liked it! The blood.......^^ I dunno if I'll do that or not. What do you think? If I do, I'll have to rate this fic, PG13 maybe. I think it's G right now. @_@ I can't remember........*sigh* Let me know what you think.  
  
Babyg2988:: Watch out! Kenshin's coming after you.......oh wait, that's just a butterfly on your shoulder. Didn't you know? Kenshin LOVES butterflies! ^^ He was trying to save the cute lil' butterfly from the impending doom of your fingers. He thought you were gonna squish it.....^^;;;; Heehee. I'm glad you like it! ^^ Thanks a lot! ^____^  
  
Mary:: Interesting name! ^^ Heehee, You're lucky that you don't get them much. *sigh* I get them all the time. In fact, I had them earlier this week. And I went off on my family. *sighhhhh* I never have mood swings. Never had, don't have. Except for that one incident. Yah, they hurt like hell itself sometimes.... ^____^ Thanks for reading/reviewing!  
  
Jen:: Yeah, I have a friend that said that to a dense teacher, and he believed her. ^^ The guy was STUPID. She didn't even look pregnant. ^____________________^ Heehee, I'm glad you like baka ken! ^_^  
  
Redhead Samurai:: I'm glad you like it! Don't feel bad, lotsa people said that it was cute. ^_^ Thanks for reading it!  
  
Insert Catchy name here:: I absolutely LOVE your name! ^__________________^ It made me smile! ^^ Yeah Himura, WAKE UP! I'm glad you liked it, and I hope you enjoy the 3rd chapter! ^_^  
  
Angelike Riddle:: Hm, it's like this. ^^ I'm kinda basing this on myself. Sorta. I don't use sheets. No way in hell. But nobody ever knows when 'i'm on' except me! Once in a GREAT while, (like the other day, the first time ever) I just was WAY pissed off at nothing. Which is what Kaoru is. Maybe the reason I was so crabby was because I never whined about the demons before. Well, I did, but I didn't take it out on my family or anything, ya know? ^_________^ I'm glad you liked it, and if there's any other little details, I wanna know what they are, okay? I can only write on the weekends, and write now, I'm being a bad girl and disobeying by being on the computer, but my mom and dad are downstairs, and when they come up, I turn off the moniter and turn the numlock on the # pad off (it has a bright green light) and turn on some music so they can't hear the computer going. ^^'' BAD! You should update! ^^ But us authors can't always find time or inspiration to write.  
  
Swtrkgurlz:: Yeah, Kenshin's a baka, but hey, what can I say? Sometimes he acts *so* clueless! ^-^ I like your suggestion about Hiko! Heehee, I can just PICTURE Kenshin's face! I might use it, but I don't know a lot about Hiko-sama. Maybe you could tell me his personality. I don't wanna get him too out of character.  
  
Ambiechan:: I'm glad you think it's cute! ^^ So many people've said that, I think my face is gonna stay red forever! =^.^=  
  
Water and Fire:: I'm glad this amused you! ^-^ I dunno why I thought of this fic. I really don't. Hm...... maybe I'll remember eventually! =^.^=  
  
White Witch:: Yay! You've arrived in the realm of Kenshin! ^-^ You've read so much of my stuff it's weird. You're lucky you don't have them....*sigh* I've got 400mg Ibuprofen prescription to keep them away when they come to town. Your poor cousins! ^^;;; I'm glad you like it!  
  
Angel Kitty:: Well, Kenshin's not so completely dense in the show, but he's so FUNNY when he's stupid! ^_^ And he's not such a baka, he's just underknowledgeable. (how's that for a word.......)  
  
Catnip:: Yeah, I know there's a bit of space between the stomach and the uterus, but ya know, it FEELS like it's there. Besides, there's younger people (6th-8th graders) and it's just easier to call them STOMACH chewers. Would you read a story called "Uterus chewing demons"??? I sure as hell wouldn't. Yeah, it HURTS! *whimpers* Well, I'll save my whimpering for tomorrow when they'll act up again.  
  
Suns Golden Ray:: Yeah, Megumi wouldn't be so nice. I realized that, but still, you never know, because Megumi might sympathize. ^______^ There's nothing like a good ol' terrible bunch of cramps to bring two women into a friendship. ^^ You get cramps from salt? Hm, I don't.. I read that warm milk helps them. Water makes me sick when I'm sick, even though it supposedly 'helps'. *sigh* Sorry I'm not so speedy, I used to update my stuff every day (like you!) but my mom thinks typing so much isn't good for me (then why can I type 50+ words a minute?), but I say it is. So I can only type on the weekends. Heehee, my parents aren't in my room right now to say that I can't be on the computer however, but if they catch me (well, my dad won't care, my mom'll ground me), I'll get in trouble. Love your story, btw, and I hope you did well on your test! ^_^ Are Misao and Aoshi gonna get together in your story? I think Megumi's character is great in yours. Cunning! ^_________^ How long do you plan to make your story. BTW, I'd love to talk with you through email if ya wanna be friends or whatever. One can never have too many friends! ^_____^ I'll try to type two chapters a weekend, and update on Monday and Thursday every week, would that be better? *gives you midol* Maybe this'll calm down those naughty demons!  
  
Hawk Niag:: He might never figure it out. Who knows? ^_________^ But ya gotta admit, he's such a cutie when he's clueless! ^_____________^  
  
Miko demon hunter:: I'm glad you like my story!!! Whoot! The line 'I hope it's a boy' has gotten a few people laughing. I'm glad. I walk around the house with a pillow on my stomach and say that all of the time. Yahiko is a baka sometimes. I'm glad you think it's cute!! ^^  
  
Bell:: Don't worry, I'm a girl. If I was a guy(which I'm not) I wouldn't write a fic like this......wouldn't have no experience, cause only girls could understand and sympathize.  
  
Hanyou Gohan:: Heya! Heeheehee, nice review! But don't worry my friend, I get them pretty bad. I have a prescription medicine of 400mg ibuprofen for mine. *sigh* ow....... And Kenshin, Domon, and Inuyasha are all MINE! *laughs manically* ^___________^  
  
Lizzycat:: You read it to someone over the phone? *blush* That's so COOL! Thanks a lot, I'm glad you like it, and I'll finish it, don't worry.  
  
Jess:: I've never used midol, because I've got prescription medicine for it. They got to the point where my mom and grandma thought that I was having trouble with my appendix. *sighhhh* So now I take 400mg of ibuprofen to get the demons to go away. Clueless Kenshin is a cute Kenshin though, don't you think?  
  
Elenawen:: Yeah, all women understand the TERROR of the demons. *sigh* I'm glad you liked it, and thanks for the reviews!  
  
SVZ:: I won't stop, not for anything. 100 reviews for two chapters? Heck, I'll go for 14 more chapters! ^________^ Glad u like it!  
  
Mutgaba:: Wednesday will be up on Thursday, because today is Wednesday, and I just saved it on a disk at 9:53pm. ^________^ Thanks for reading/reviewing.  
  
Ferai:: Guys are gullible, and I'll hurry as best I can. The next chapter'll be up on Monday or Sunday. Maybe even Saturday, it depends if the internet gets back up at home. *Sighhhhhhhhh* it never works at home.  
  
??????:: Thanks for the reviews! I hope you enjoy the next Chapter! ^___^  
  
faerie-chan:: Hiko-sama is too chicken to teach a young boy the whole 'terrors' of puberty. I wouldn't wanna teach him. ^^ By example? OK! J/J, you vomit??? Hm, I don't, though I FEEL like it! I haven't thrown up since the 5th grade. Whoot! It's been.....almost 7 years!!!! I don't have mood swings, except the other day when I went off on everyone at home. I didn't do that at school though. And it's the first time I've ever done it....hm....weird. Should I put some vomiting in the story or not?  
  
IC:: Heeheehee, lol, lmao. That's a great review there! That would be funny!!!!!!!!!!! But I don't think I'll scare little Kenshin like that....how would some vomiting help? Let me know what you think so I can put it in chapter 4. ^_^  
  
Bonessasan:: Boy! You get around in the fanfic realm! Yeah......nothing like.....stuffing......your pants with paper........heh, heh,........I always say........*shudders* Whoa, that's creepy. Kenshin's so *adorable* when he's dense as a rock, don't you agree? ^^  
  
Kawaii demon ireth:: My demon's are hanging around too. They come and go once a month, trying to show up during math tests and such. *sigh* Thanks for r/r! I'm glad you like it!  
  
Polka dot:: 5 days? That's regular for me. *Siiighhhhh* I'm almost out of high school. *looks at her newly aquired schedule for senior year and scowls* This schedule sucks! I want classes with my FRIENDS! I don't think they understand....*sigh* How old are you anyway? I'm guessing....21-23. Am I RIGHT? I doubt it. See ya!  
  
Tatsutahime:: THE PAIN, the AGONY! I dunno how they survived at all. They just did.  
  
Mel: Thanks! ^^  
  
Kenkaya:: I like your name! Kewl! YES! Women are stronger than men!!!!!!!!! Woot! Do you like Inuyasha? There's a fic where everyone changes bodies and Inu turns into a girl and gets cramps! Lol, he cries his eyes out! ^___^ *shudders* ITCHY! Heehee, I don't know ALL of the symptoms, because I get cramps, feel like I'm gonna hurl, and hm, I feel *really* uncomfortable. I never really throw up, and I've only gotten bitchy once. (for one day) I like Megumi when she's not hanging all over Kenshin! (he's ALL mine!) Anywayz, she goes with Sanosuke! Heehee. ^___^ Love the review! Peace out!  
  
Fire Nymph:: *laughs nervously* Are you okay dude? You're...acting strange. WHAT SUGAR ARE YOU ON!??!?! GIMME SOME NOWwwwwwwww!  
  
Ryou-Grrl:: I won't give up, thanks for r/r! I love the reviews and praise!! Heehee, and the critism too of course.  
  
Lavender Gaia:: Sir Ken is annoying. I like Ken-san better, and I changed that. *laughs nervously* Sir Ken sounds funny.... I didn't know that Kenshin couldn't fish. ^^ I've only seen the episodes that Toonami shows. ^^ Ya gotta admit that Sano is always hanging around and mooching though. ^-^;; You're right of course, Megumi wouldn't wanna be around, but in my story, she wants to see Kenshin act stupid. It's probably the most entertaining thing at the time. ^____^  
  
Chibi Me:: I hafta get outa bed and cook, clean, and go to school. *screams* Ah well, there's always that wonderful prescription medicine of 400mg ibuprofen that I got from the doc. ^___^  
  
Miss Ducky Lennox:: hey! Sup Anna!? Italy was good, too bad I wasn't there! All the Bishi's. *sigh* I'd have loved to be there! Little bastards? ^^ Heehee.  
  
Awc:: The guys need some pain. We have the demons, the blood, pregnancy worries, and a MILLION other things. What do guys have? Oh! That's right, they've got "The Stupid" Watch out, because if you hang around them too much, you might catch their stupid. ^_________^ Lol.  
  
Mimi-chan:: Thanks! I won't stop, though my updating is kinda slower. ^^ At least one chapter a week, but I'm working on typing up two every weekend.  
  
Tenshi no ai:: Do you have prescription medicine? I do. 400mg ibuprofen. It works for a few hours, but I've read in Dear Abby that warm milk works too.  
  
DorothyCatalonia:: I have no idea how long he was married. Lol, but ya gotta admit, Battousai wasn't used to smelling THAT kinda blood! Lol. Heehee, blame Sano..Heehee  
  
Miss d:: WOMEN UNITE! Heehee, Kaoru bitchy-ness to come!  
  
D.J.:: Thanks! I'm glad you like it, and ur so right!  
  
Tan Kimiko:: Do you not have one because you're too young, or because you just don't. or are you a guy? Hm, I dunno. Heehee. I'M SO CONFUSED! @_@ But hell yeah, it hurts!  
  
Eve of Mirkwood:: poor Kenshin.....and POOR Yahiko! Heehee, they're so dumb!  
  
Polk dot: Are you the same person as Polka Dot. Hm, I'm confused. Anyways, yeah.......he probably wasn't trained to smell *that* kinda blood.  
  
Kaoru Himura: HA! I love the name! The truth SPEAKS OUT! K/K forever! Ohhh!! Great idea, you might just read of those cute little stomach-rubbing- sessions! ^__^  
  
Ojo Bishoujo Gosen:: Um........are you a guy or a girl? Um, she's on her Period. Nah, no demons, just cramps. How OLD are you anyways. *laughs nervously* Um......I thought everyone over the age of 12 knew about such things. BAD MOOD+STOMACH CLUTCHING=PERIOD  
  
Chaingunner: Hey Neil! How are you? I was wondering how often you check your email. Just on weekends? Well, guys can get cramps too, but hell, not from the same thing. (unless there's something I haven't been told) I'm glad you liked the Yahiko-pounding. ^_____________^ Yeah, the history lesson freaked me out the first time I heard it. *screeches* *slaps a hand over her mouth* sorry, didn't mean to scare ya. Hehe, I wouldn't be able to *stand* something like that. *siiighhhh* BTW, you're the only (well, there might be two) guy that's read this. Heehee, it's more popular with girls I'd say. Gee, I wonder why?  
  
M Kasshoku:: Thanks! Hope you keep reading, and I'm glad you liked it!  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
*wipes forehead* wow, that's long. That took forever. Anyways, now it's 10:32 at night. Hey, I shoulda been in bed at 9:00. I'll have to thank Wendy (my little sis) for not yelling at me to go to bed already. ^^  
  
Hey everyone that loves Kenshin, my best friend Kikyo met this guy on the internet who just went out yesterday (well, today Wednesday, for you it'll be yesterday) and got a tattoo of Kenshin. ^________________^ Weird huh? I'll get a pic from her as soon as he sends it, and then I'll send it to ya'll. ^___^  
  
BTW, I've heard that warm milk calms down those naughty demons. I think that hot tea does too. But whatever.  
  
Hmmm.....if you think this was good, if you like Inuyasha, there's a fic by Humor Queen Merc about everyone switching bodies. Hehe, well, Inuyasha gets Sango's body, and GUESS WHAT? She starts and poor Inuyasha goes to cry his eyes out in a corner for a few days. ^____________^ Very funny. I highly recommend it. It's called "AHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
Anyways, as a note, I was thinking about doing a 'stomach-chewing' thing for Megumi too. Whaddaya think? Heehee, I'd put it up with this story, as seven extra chapters or whatever. Lemme know what ya think, k? Lemme know whatcha all think, k?  
  
Yay! I got batteries for my digital camera, so I can take pics of myself, my family, friends, and EVERYTHING! (well, *cough* not THAT stuff......)  
  
Now that you're totally bored with my babbling, head on over to Wednesday and read it! Maybe it'll lighten your mood a bit!  
  
::Love and Pawprints::  
  
~Kitten Kisses 


	4. Wednesday!

Wednesday  
  
A/N: Thanks so much for all of the reviews! ^o^ They've made me so happy!!!!!!! Sorry for making Kenshin such a dork. *sigh* Wow! Kaoru's gettin' crabby! ^-~ well, c-ya at the end of the chapter!  
  
Also, Megumi's gonna hang around so she can laugh at Kenshin's 'stupidity'. ^-~  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Yahiko didn't get it. Kaoru was acting funny, Sano was acting funny, and Megumi was acting funny.  
  
Was he the only SANE person left?  
  
Now, Kaoru could be pregnant, but Megumi too? Well, it was possible. But Sanosuke? He'd best not be.  
  
He walked past Kaoru's room and paused in the doorway. Her door slammed open in his face and he went flying into a wall. 'Why me?!??!?' he wondered as he slammed into the hard surface.  
  
"What the heck were you doing, spying on me or something?" she scowled at him. Her face was set in a grim line, her hand fisted in the fabric over her stomach. She was in a *bitchy* mood!  
  
"N-no!" Yahiko squeaked. "I was just walking past!"  
  
"Yeah flipping right," she huffed, turning to go take a bath. You'd be in a crabby mood too if you were her.  
  
"What the-"  
  
"Yahiko, you should not use such language, that you should not," Kenshin told the child. "Even if Miss Kaoru is in a bad mood for some unknown reason."  
  
"BAD MOOD?!?!?! She's acting like a bi-"  
  
"You hang around Sano too much, that you do."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
She couldn't believe it! It was all over her clothes!!!!! She had a *lot* to wash today. All of her blankets and clothes that she'd worn to bed the night before. Now, she needed a new excuse to get rid of the three guys.  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
When she left the bath in just a *slightly* better mood, Yahiko ran up to her.  
  
"Um, Kaoru, I uh....... I know that we were gonna practice today, but Tsubame told me that they needed a little more help down at the Akabeko. Can I please go?"  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened. What luck. "Sure," she shrugged, her spirits soaring. One down, two to go.  
  
"Where's Sano?" Kaoru asked Kenshin in the kitchen over breakfast.  
  
"I do not know Miss Kaoru, that I do not."  
  
"Probably off running up his tab or something."  
  
"I'm going into town today Miss Kaoru, do you have any food preferences?"  
  
YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
  
"Nah, just make whatever. Buy whatever you want to. You know where the dojo's money is."  
  
SCCCCCCCCCORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
  
"Okay," Kenshin agreed. "I'll be leaving after I clean up, that I will."  
  
"Alright. This is very good Kenshin," she complemented him.  
  
"Thank you Miss Kaoru!" Kenshin beamed, blushing lightly.  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Kaoru hung up the laundry in her room again, making sure that the window was open so that the clothes would dry. She quickly left her room and ran into Kenshin in the hallway.  
  
"Um, hi Kenshin," she greeted nervously.  
  
'Thank goodness, it looks like she's not in such a bad mood this afternoon!'  
  
"Hello, Kenshin?"  
  
"Oro? Oh, hi. Sorry, I wasn't paying much attention."  
  
"Maybe it's your old age?" she suggested.  
  
"Orooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo?!?!?!?"  
  
"I'm just kidding Kenshin!"  
  
"That was mean Miss Kaoru, that it was."  
  
"Sorry, I couldn't resist!"  
  
"Hm, anyway, you have a visitor Miss Kaoru."  
  
"Who is it?" she wondered.  
  
"Hi!" a cheerful voice called from across the house.  
  
"Misao!!!!!!!"  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Misao and Kaoru caught up on things while Kenshin cooked, Sano brooded about something that probably had to do with his fox. Yahiko whistled. Aoshi just kind of sat there and stared.  
  
"It's done!" Kenshin sang, and Aoshi stared at him.  
  
"Come on Aoshi-sama!" Misao told him. "Kenshin cooks really good!"  
  
"Hm....."  
  
"Hmmm.........what?" Yahiko asked cheerfully.  
  
Kaoru started at the kid. Why the heck was he so cheerful. That's right. 'He doesn't have any demons in his stomach..........'  
  
"I got it!" Sanosuke yelled. "WAITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT FOX!"  
  
Everyone stared at Sano.  
  
"What the heck are you talking about?" Yahiko asked him.  
  
"Um, crap! I forget!"  
  
Kaoru looked down at the food that Kenshin had given her. It looked gre......bad. Well, it looked great. But she had a feeling that her stomach wouldn't say the same thing.  
  
"What's the matter Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin asked. "Are you not feeling well? You don't look so good, that you do not."  
  
Misao snickered behind her hand and started choking on the food. (who knew what it was) Aoshi stood up and slapped her back.  
  
"Oof! Thanks Aoshi-sama!" Misao grinned stupidly.  
  
"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?!??!" Yahiko asked, some weird food plastered to his face. Misao had coughed it all over his face. "Oh well!" he grinned and continued eating, whistling all the while.  
  
"What was so funny?" Aoshi asked Misao.  
  
She told him about the 'dense' Kenshin. Aoshi snickered slightly to himself. Mr. Ice actually thought that something was funny.  
  
"What's so funny?!" Sano asked. "Never mind!" he snorted, seeing the glint in Misao's eyes.  
  
Kenshin was clueless.  
  
What else was new?  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
"Come on Misao, it's time that we leave Miss Kamiya to herself," Aoshi ordered the teenager.  
  
"But I don't wanna!" she cried, hugging Kaoru. "I never get to see my friends!"  
  
"You two can stay the night if you want," Kaoru told them. "Misao can stay in my room, and Aoshi can stay in the spare."  
  
"Can we?!" Misao pleaded with Aoshi. "Please?" she asked with giant puppy- dog eyes.  
  
"Fine," he muttered.  
  
"Yay!"  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
"This is great Kenshin!" Sano said, cramming as much food as he could down his throat.  
  
Everyone watched Sanosuke cram his face for a few minutes, but they soon tired of it. Megumi had joined them for dinner. She was busy laughing every single time Kenshin asked Kaoru if she was okay.  
  
"You aren't trying to starve yourself are you?" he asked her worriedly.  
  
Kaoru choked in surprise. Misao playfully patted her back and the food went down. (good thing it didn't go all over Kenshin!)  
  
"Ohhohohohohoho!"  
  
Sanosuke, Yahiko, Misao, and Aoshi laughed uncontrollably. You wouldn't think that Aoshi would *laugh*. But if you were him, you would too. Even if you were Mr. Ice.  
  
"OROOOOOOO!"  
  
"Nothing Kenshin, everyone'll be okay eventually......I think....." Kaoru reassured him.  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
That day was okay. At least Misao wasn't chattering constantly. She'd passed out from laughing too hard. Kaoru didn't think that it was so funny. This time, she made sure that *it* wouldn't be all over her clothes when she woke up! Heh, heh, heh. Extra!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It always worked before.  
  
It'd better work this time too.  
  
Thank goodness Kenshin was still puzzled over everything! ^-~  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
^-~ Hey! I hope you all liked that chapter! I know that Aoshi and Misao were OOC, but I've never seen them, I'm just putting Mr. Ice and Miss Talkative in a situation. I think that Aoshi might find it amusing, though I doubt if he'd laugh. ^___^  
  
BTW, I've never seen Misao, and I've seen Aoshi, like, twice for about two minutes each. So sorry for the OOCness that comes along.  
  
THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE POSITIVE REVIEWS!  
  
^-~ *sobs* I've never been so happy in my life!  
  
::Love and Pawprints::  
  
~Kitten Kisses 


	5. Thursday is here!

Thursday ^^  
  
Hi everyone, it is me, venturing into the world of Kenshin in another chapter of this ficlet. ^______^ This is a joy to write, and I just *love* making you all happy!!!!!!!! ^-~  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
"Ughhhhhh........" She felt sick. Sick as a dog. She tried to sit up, but her stomach leapt in response. She pressed her face into her pillow and counted to three very slowly.  
  
It didn't work. She felt bile rise in her throat, and she jumped up as quickly as she could, but it didn't do any good for her head. A wave of dizziness fell over her and she stumbled from her room into the hall, falling into the wall. She pushed herself towards the front door anyway.  
  
The second she reached her porch, the bile jumped in her throat, and she tumbled down the stairs, nearly knocking herself out on a stair, and dashed for the bushes across the yard.  
  
She barely made it. It came up too quickly for her to react. It was probably a very good thing that her hair was tied back in the usual braid.  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Kenshin awoke at the usual time of day. Early. He wasn't sure why he liked getting up so early. It was just something to keep his brain occupied. Thinking about stupid things. Things like laundry, love, and life.  
  
He yawned, stretching, and covered his mouth. The sunlight filtered through his eyelids, and he blinked a few times to adjust to the brightness. Miss Kaoru hadn't been looking too good lately. Maybe she'd like a hot breakfast. He could at least do that much for her.  
  
He smiled to himself, and stood up carefully. He folded his blanket neatly, and stepped out to the kitchen. As he passed Miss Kaoru's room, he stopped and stared. Her door was wide open, obviously thrown open by someone in a desperate hurry.  
  
Misao sat up slowly, rubbing her head.  
  
"Where is Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin asked the girl.  
  
"Hm...I dunno, she just kinda bolted...." Misao covered her mouth with her hand and yawned. "Why?"  
  
"Nothing," he stated, swiftly exiting the room. Why had Miss Kaoru left so quickly? He continued on his way down the hall and picked up a shoe in the hallway. She'd obviously hadn't taken the time to put her shoes on properly.  
  
He walked quicker. What was in such dire interest? Opening the front door, his eyes roamed for the young woman who'd captured his heart.  
  
A foot sticking out of the bushes caught his attention, and he dashed for it.  
  
Miss Kaoru was lying face down in the bushes, and he saw traces of what had happened. No wonder she'd dashed outside. He cringed inwardly. It was a good thing she'd rolled over a few times before passing out.  
  
He really wouldn't want to see her hair and face if she'd landed in it.  
  
Kenshin gathered her up in his arms and started off for her room. She really was sick, she just wouldn't admit it. Now what was wrong with her? Maybe he had the flu. He'd have to take better care of her from then on.  
  
"Misao?" he called, setting Kaoru down on her futon. The blue-haired teen walked in from the hall.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"She got sick outside. Could you get her cleaned up please?"  
  
"Sure, what happened?"  
  
"I don't know. I think that something's wrong with her."  
  
"Hm, I doubt that," Misao shrugged. "It's nothing."  
  
"What do you mean? There has to be something wrong with her!"  
  
"There is, but you wouldn't understand," she mumbled under her breath.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Nothin'!" she smiled nervously. "I'll take care of her."  
  
"I'm making breakfast, I'll be back when it's done," he told her, then left.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Pst!" Sano said from the hallway, Megumi in tow. "He's so clueless!"  
  
"Yeah, but she really isn't doing so good. Is this normal Megumi?"  
  
"Sure. For some people. I'll get some medicine for her problems."  
  
Sanosuke snickered. "Problems, *snicker*. Yeah, gotta fix those problems."  
  
Aoshi was in the kitchen. He didn't want to have anything to do with the idiots in the hall laughing at Kenshin. Kenshin himself walked in and started making breakfast.  
  
"Aoshi, do you know what's wrong with Miss Kaoru?" he asked worriedly. Aoshi couldn't mistake the worry in the battousai's voice.  
  
"No," he answered truthfully. "I do not." Technically, he knew, but un- technically, he wouldn't know because he'd never understand. He knew, but he didn't *know* know.  
  
"She's been acting funny and stuff," he mused. "She just hasn't been herself."  
  
"Where's the busu?!" Yahiko chimed, running into the kitchen and stealing some food off the counter.  
  
Aoshi looked up interested to the see what the Battousai would do to the boy who'd insulted his woman and stolen his food.  
  
Kenshin smirked. He'd teach the brat some respect. Heh, heh, heh, heh..... He could now get him back for calling his Miss Kaoru 'busu' and for that food he'd just taken.  
  
"Yahiko," Kenshin asked sweetly. "Miss Kaoru is very sick. You have work to do, and your first chore is to clean up a mess in the yard."  
  
"What kind of mess?" the kid asked.  
  
"Vomit," Aoshi answered for Kenshin. This was gonna be interesting.....  
  
"WHAT?!" Yahiko yelled. "You mean I have to clean up busu barf?!"  
  
"What's wrong with that?" Kenshin asked innocently.  
  
"I'm not doing it!"  
  
"Yes you are, and when you're done, 1000 strokes." Yahiko hesitated. "You want more work Yahiko?" Kenshin asked. "I think the deck needs scrubbing....."  
  
"Nah, that's quite, uh, alright. I think I'll go now! BYE!" he yelled and scrambled out the door.  
  
"Nice job Battousai," Aoshi approved. "The brat needs to learn respect for his elders."  
  
Kenshin smiled and continued humming to himself.  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Kenshin missed Miss Kaoru very much at the breakfast table.  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
"Just cause she's got morning sickness and she pukes all over the bushes, doesn't mean that I should have to clean it up," Yahiko grumbled to himself, missing breakfast.  
  
"Ohohohohoho!" Megumi laughed, fox ears popping out.  
  
"Looks like ya got yourself a fine job Yahiko-chan!" Sano laughed.  
  
"Don't call me CHAN!"  
  
Yahiko chased Sano around the yard with the puke-cleanup-kit and Sano ran smack into Aoshi.  
  
Sano scrambled out of the way before Aoshi could kill him, and Yahiko crashed straight into Aoshi, the beautiful bucket of barf-mop-water spilling all over the older man's clothes.  
  
"Shit......." Was all he said.  
  
Chunks dripped off of his trench coat collar. "Hey Aoshi-sama, what's up?" Misao asked, walking straight into him. "OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed when a chunk fell in her hair. "What the %$#@^#@^%#@$^*&^$#%$@!"  
  
"Oops, I didn't mean to dump the busu barf water all over ya'll," Yahiko apologized. "Whoopsie!"  
  
"Yahiko-chan, I'm gonna kill you!!!!!!!!!!!!" Misao growled, chasing the kid around.  
  
"OH HOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Megumi laughed some more. It was definitely worth taking the day off.  
  
But Kenshin's idiodocy would make the day much better!  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
"Miss Kaoru, are you alright?" Kenshin asked her for the hundreth time that evening. She was about ready to tell him why she was acting the way she was. But she couldn't. No, she could not do such a thing.  
  
She'd have to stick it out.  
  
"Kenshin, I just want to take a shower, okay?"  
  
"What if something happens Miss Kaoru? I would never be able to forgive myself, that I would not."  
  
"Then stand by the furo. I'll tell you if something goes wrong, alright?"  
  
"I guess......."  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Kenshin followed Kaoru around for the rest of the day. Yahiko didn't get to eat lunch, because Misao had chased him all over town. Aoshi had stood in the same spot for ten minutes, chunks falling from his clothes, before deciding that taking a bath would be a better idea.  
  
Unfortunately for him, he didn't have any extra clothes. So he had to wear a pair of Sano's pants, and one of Kenshin's gi's(not a pink one!) till his clothes were washed.  
  
When Misao stopped chasing Yahiko, she took a bath. Then Yahiko took three, claiming that he could 'never be rid of the busu puke that plagued him'.  
  
Finally, dinner was over, and Kaoru and Misao retired to their room. Of course, Kenshin (and Aoshi!!!) followed, Kenshin because he wanted to take better care of Miss Kaoru, and Aoshi because he was obsessed with Misao, though he wouldn't admit it. He had to hear her voice every night or he couldn't get to sleep.  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
"When are you gonna tell him?!" Misao asked the girl.  
  
"Never. He doesn't need to know."  
  
"But he thinks it's something serious!"  
  
"So? Can I help it? Geez, I don't wanna say anything. It's too embarrassing."  
  
"Come on, he'll understand."  
  
"No he won't. He'd never forgive me for making him worry, and then tell him it was women problems."  
  
"That's true," Misao mused. "But he needs to know. If you don't tell him, he might drag you to a doctor in Kyoto. He really is worried, you know?"  
  
"I know, I know. I just don't know how to tell him without embarrassing me, or both of us."  
  
"How's that?"  
  
"Do it the same way I did to Aoshi-sama!"  
  
"How's that?"  
  
"Just say 'women problems'."  
  
"Oh. And just my luck he'll say, 'Oh! You mean you want to clean the house?!' or 'you want to cook?' or something like that."  
  
"That's true......" Misao pondered. "Well, no matter what happens, I'll be here to help you out, okay? We'll get this figured out tomorrow. Hopefully."  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Oro! Feh! The two coolest words ever. Hey, the end of this chapter, if you have any ideas lemme know, okay? Do you guys wanna keep this more humor than romance or what? I need to know.  
  
Should I make it more humorous?  
  
Or more romancy?  
  
"Or Kenshin/Kaoru romance, and Yahiko/Aoshi/Misao/Megumi/Sano humor?  
  
LET ME KNOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^  
  
::Love, pawprints, and a playful swat with a paw::  
  
~Kitten Kisses  
  
PS. I'd love a review! *hint**hint* 


	6. Friday!

Friday  
  
Um, I'm not sure if Misao has black or blue hair. ^^;;;;; I'm gonna say BLACK from now on, because I feel strange typing blue. I dunno why. Probably because most people DON'T HAVE BLUE HAIR! I don't know if Kenshin calls Misao 'Miss' or not. @_@ I'll just have him call her 'Misao' just cause'. But someone, please tell me! And is 'kecko kick' written 'kecko' or 'kecho' ????  
  
OH HOHOHO! I have decided to make this humor for awhile, then romance with Misao/Aoshi and Kenshin/Kaoru. Of course, the K/K fluff will ABOUND, and the M/A will just....exist. ^^;;;  
  
^^Lol, anywayz, thanks so much for all of the reviews!  
  
~_~_~_+_~_~_~  
  
Kaoru yawned and stretched, happy to still be alive after the killer vomiting and cramps from the day before. She hadn't even had to put up with Yahiko!  
  
Yet.  
  
She got dressed quickly and headed out to the kitchen, leaving Misao to sleep in by herself. When she stepped into the kitchen, everyone was already there- well, except for Misao who was still sleeping.  
  
"Someone go wake up the weasel," Yahiko said. Of course, everyone just sat there. And they sat and sat and sat.  
  
"OHHOHOHOHO!" Megumi laughed. She just couldn't stay AWAY from the Kamiya dojo anymore. It was just too funny!  
  
Everyone stared at Megumi, and Aoshi blinked.  
  
"Ya know," Kenshin said, looking at all the wonderful breakfast food sitting in front of him. "We can't eat until everyone's here."  
  
"I don't see anyone missing!" Yahiko said, looking around.  
  
"OHHOHOHOHO!!"  
  
"Yahiko, go get Misao so we can eat," Sanosuke said.  
  
"Why don't YOU go get the weasel!"  
  
"No you!"  
  
"You!"  
  
Kaoru had woken up to a beautiful morning, but now it wasn't so great.  
  
Aoshi just sipped his tea and blinked.  
  
"I think Aoshi should wake the little weasel up!"  
  
Aoshi just blinked again.  
  
"Why should he, why shouldn't you? And how can she be little if YOU are shorter?"  
  
"He should get her cause she's HIS woman!"  
  
Aoshi blinked and raised an eyebrow.  
  
Everyone turned to stare at Aoshi. He just blinked a few more times, considering moving from his comfy position drinking tea, and raised himself up from the ground to go and fetch her.  
  
When he was gone, you could hear the squeals a mile away.  
  
"HE DIDN'T DENY IT!" Kaoru laughed, jumping up and down in a sitting position.  
  
"I thought you were sick," Kenshin pointed out.  
  
"I was, right now I feel pretty good though.....ugh......" She covered her stomach. "I don't think that bouncing around like that was good for me," she admitted.  
  
"You are right though," Megumi whispered excitedly. "Since he didn't deny it, it must be true!"  
  
Aoshi walked back inside the room, sitting down and drinking his tea, a sleepy Misao rubbing her eyes tiredly behind him.  
  
Everyone turned chibi-sized and stared at Misao and Aoshi through giant cute-eyes.  
  
"Man, I'm tired!" Misao yawned, sitting down. Now, if she'd had her eyes open, she'd have seen that what she was about to sit on wasn't exactly......the floor.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she screamed, sitting down on something warm....not that it felt BAD, it was just kind of creepy. She'd thought she was going to be sitting on the floor, but instead she'd sat on.....  
  
Aoshi blinked and set his cup of tea down.  
  
"Oh hohoho!" Megumi laughed, fox-ears popping out.  
  
Sano just stared and cracked up, his face nearly splitting in two.  
  
Yahiko just stared. What were they? Nuts?  
  
Kaoru's grin would have split her face- if her stomach hadn't been hurting.  
  
Kenshin wondered what it would be like to have Kaoru sit on HIS lap like that. Without the screaming of course.  
  
"What the heck?" Yahiko asked. "What's the weasel doing?"  
  
"DON'T CALL ME A WEASEL Yahiko-CHAN!" she screamed, grabbing the nearest object (which happened to be Aoshi's tea) and throwing it at Yahiko's face.  
  
*CRASH!*  
  
"Hey.....that was my....tea......" Aoshi muttered, blinking.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
'Well,' Kaoru thought. 'I guess I shouldn't have been so happy about feeling great this morning...now I feel like.....well.......shit.'  
  
Ever since she'd set her hand on her stomach, Kenshin had been following her around like a puppy-dog.  
  
He had even ALMOST followed her to the bathroom.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
"What's the matter, Yahiko-chan?" Misao yelled, chasing Yahiko around the Kamiya dojo. "Can't ya run any faster?!"  
  
"Yeah!" Yahiko panted. "I'm just 'allowing' you to catch up!"  
  
He darted around a corner and saw Sanosuke waiting for Megumi to stop laughing like a maniac. Her laugh sometimes just grated on his nerves.  
  
"Kecko kick!" Misao screamed, thinking she was going to smash Yahiko's face in.  
  
"Hey Sano, why don't ya go see what Misao's doin' over there?" the kid asked, pushing Sano forward.  
  
*WHAM*  
  
*THUD*  
  
"Whoops....." Misao sweatdropped, rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment.  
  
"What did I do to deserve this?" Sano groaned from the ground.  
  
"Ohhohoho!" Megumi laughed. Her impeccable timing had allowed her to see the whole thing.  
  
"Yahiko-CHAN! I'm gonna KILL YOU!" she yelled, chasing the kid down. "I'M GOING TO KECKO-KICK YOU INTO OBLIVION!"  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Yahiko was ready to pass out from exhaustion when he saw hope standing a few feet away.  
  
He skidded to a halt, knowing that Misao was coming after him full-tilt.  
  
All she could see was Yahiko, she didn't even see the person standing behind him.  
  
"Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah NAH!" he yelled, sticking his tongue out at her. "Come and get me, ya weasel!"  
  
"KECKO KICK!" she yelled, bringing her leg out to smash the kid in the face.  
  
Aoshi blinked and his cup of tea went flying.  
  
"Oh no!" Misao stuttered, blushing like mad. "I'm so sorry Aoshi-sama! I didn't mean to kick you!"  
  
Yahiko grinned and ran.  
  
OOF!  
  
Aoshi's forgotten lonely tea cup came down on his head.  
  
CRACK!  
  
Yahiko's tongue came out and he fell to the ground with a THUMP.  
  
"Ouch....." Aoshi muttered.  
  
"I'm sorry Aoshi-sama! Please forgive me!" Misao babbled on and on. When she'd aimed for Yahiko's head she'd really hit Aoshi where Yahiko's head had been.  
  
Right in the gut! (not where YOU all thought she'd hit him! *grumbles* Ya perverts.... I wouldn't hurt Aoshi that way anywayz....! ^^)  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
At dinner, Megumi waited happily for Kenshin to act like a dolt. Yahiko's brain hurt- probably from Aoshi's teacup- and Kaoru was hoping Kenshin wouldn't think she was pregnant.  
  
"So busu," Yahiko started. "When are you due?"  
  
Kaoru ignored him.  
  
Sano grinned.  
  
Aoshi blinked.  
  
"You know, you could just come out and admit it," Yahiko continued. "You had morning sickness yesterday, that says all!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Kaoru asked, eyes going red.  
  
Kenshin sweatdropped. "Are you okay Miss Kaoru?"  
  
"YES I AM OKAY, I HAVE BEEN OKAY, I WILL CONTINUE TO BE OKAY, AND I HAVE ALWAYS BEEN OKAY!!!! ARGHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
Kenshin's eyes shrunk and he backed away.  
  
Yahiko ran over and put his ear on Kaoru's stomach.  
  
Aoshi's eyes widened, then he blinked.  
  
Misao stared.  
  
Sano's grin widened considerably.  
  
Megumi held in her laugh.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Wow!" Yahiko's eyes were huge when he picked his head up off of her stomach. "My goodness.....I think.....I think......"  
  
"What is it?!" Misao asked excitedly. "Tell me!"  
  
"I think the baby just kicked!" he shouted, running back to his food before someone could smash his face into the ground.  
  
"Oro?!" Kenshin mumbled.  
  
"Hmph!" Kaoru huffed.  
  
Aoshi just blinked some more.  
  
Megumi couldn't hold it in anymore. With a strangled gasp, she started her trademark, "OHHHOHOHOHOHO!"  
  
"I have to admit Yahiko," Sano said, laughing loudly. "That was pretty good! But you'd better watch out, cause if you're not careful....she'll get you back!"  
  
"Yeah right," Yahiko said, sticking his nose in the air. "That busu can't do shit!"  
  
A teacup smashed him in the face.  
  
*CRACK* *THUD*  
  
"Hey," Aoshi blinked. "That was my tea dammit!"  
  
"OMG!" Misao said, ticking off every word Aoshi said on her fingers. "He broke his previous record of five words!! Okina's gonna wanna hear about this!"  
  
"Ohhohohoho!" Megumi laughed.  
  
"Is everyone all right?" Kenshin asked, unsure of what to say.  
  
"No, I'm going to go to bed," Kaoru said. "I don't feel so well."  
  
"You're not going to jump from your bedroom window and dash yourself on the rocks below because you hate your life are you?" Kenshin asked in a rush.  
  
Misao stared at him. "I think I'm going to go to bed too...."  
  
Aoshi blinked and poured another cup of tea.  
  
Sano laughed harder as did Megumi.  
  
Everyone went to bed.  
  
"Kaoru," Misao told Kaoru when they were back in her room. "You've gotta tell him. He actually thought that you might have decided to dash your body on the rocks."  
  
"What rocks?" Kaoru asked, looking out her window. "All I see is dirt. Let me see if it's possible to dash my body on dirt..." she put a foot outside the window.  
  
"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo Miss Kaoruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuu!" Kenshin yelled, banging down the bedroom door and rushing in.  
  
"Eek!" Misao screeched, covering herself up with the nearest blanket.  
  
Aoshi stood behind Kenshin.  
  
Megumi and Sano were behind him.  
  
Yahiko was behind all of them.  
  
"OH HOHOHO!"  
  
"AHA! I just KNEW you were standing out there!" Kaoru said triumphantly. "Now get to bed- all of you!"  
  
"Even me?" Kenshin asked.  
  
Kaoru glared at him and he slunk out.  
  
Aoshi blinked and left.  
  
Yahiko just leave because of Misao's glare.  
  
Megumi laughed herself home.  
  
Sano chuckled and followed Megumi home. Megumi shut her door in his face, of course, and Sano had to come back to the Kamiya dojo alone.  
  
"See," Misao said, pulling on her nightclothes. "You *really* need to tell him. He's practically spying on you!"  
  
"All right, I'll tell him.....eventually!"  
  
~_~_~_+_~_~_~~_~_~_+_~_~_~  
  
^^ End. Sorry everyone, I'm losing my touch.....*wipes forehead* I just can't seem to make this funny anymore....shee-oot. I just don't know what's wrong with me. Whatever, either way, it's ending light and fluffy! ^_^ Next chapter is the 2nd to last. SUNDAY is the last chapter. Should be awhile though. But Sunday will be light and fluffy because everything will be over and done with. And there won't be a sequel because I'm too lazy to write one. Besides, it wouldn't be funny anywayz. ^^ If I can't keep this funny, I can't make a sequel that's funny too.  
  
*siiighhhhhh*  
  
::Love, pawprints, and a playful swat::  
  
~Kitten Kisses 


	7. Saturday! one more chappie after this!

Saturday  
  
Konnichiwa minna-san! School is out and I'm mostly happy! Though..*grumblestupidpplwhoreportmystoriestoabusegrumble* Ah well, I'm just glad this story isn't gonna get deleted! ^-^ I'm hoping to finish it SOON!!!  
  
THE BEST Kenshin site out there is Kenshin.it ^-~ Go there and sign up on the forums!!! It's really kewl! You can PM people too! ^_^ If you do go, my name on the forums is Miss Kaoru. ^_^ Though my nickname has been changed to Misao!  
  
Disclaimer: No.  
  
~*_~*_~*_~*_+_*~_*~_*~_*~  
  
important note:: Yes, most girl's periods don't last so....long. ^^ Though, *coughfrompersonalexperiencecough* it can last over 7 days. *coughsixcough* *sometimessevencough* If ya get my drift...*grinz* ^- ^;;;; This is the last chapter with humor...so...yeah....FLUFF all the way for Sunday! ^-^ *blush* I can't wait to write it!! WAIIIIIIIII  
  
~*_~*_~*_~*_+_*~_*~_*~_*~  
  
Misao woke up at 5:00am on Saturday morning. She didn't even know why she was up at such an early hour, but whatever the reason, it was a good excuse to go outside for a long refreshing walk.  
  
She breathed in the warm morning air. As humid as it was, it didn't matter. She'd been thinking a lot of her Aoshi-sama lately. She skipped past a bare patch of ground and skidded to a halt in front of a clearing.  
  
There was someone in the clearing ahead of her!  
  
She crept slightly forward, ears straining for any sort of noise.  
  
"I told you that I would once again return to this spot to place flowers here....." the figure muttered sadly.  
  
Misao's eyes widened. It was Aoshi-sama!!! And.....she counted off on her fingers. But she also had to take off her shoe and use her toes. He'd broken the record BIG-TIME! 16 whole words!  
  
"Since I can't always return every other day to place fresh flowers...I've decided to plant some instead, so that you will forever have their beauty above you."  
  
28....OMG! Misao almost had a heart attack.  
  
She heard a spade digging and flowers carefully being transported into the soil. She peeked around a tree and saw a grave marker, but she couldn't read what was on the surface.  
  
"I will never forget you, and you will forever be in my heart..." he swore, covering up the last flower and watering it.  
  
"A-Aoshi-sama?" she asked quietly, stepping out in the open.  
  
"Huh?" Aoshi asked, swiveling his head around. Misao stood a few feet away. He stood and walked away from the grave marker slowly, leaving his sorrows behind as best he could.  
  
"I'm sorry Aoshi-sama..." she said. "For your loss...."  
  
She still didn't know who's grave he was placing flowers over...  
  
Creeping closer, she carefully read the face of the tombstone.  
  
Rest in Peace  
  
My beloved Friends and companions  
  
You will always be in my heart  
  
Here lie the deceased teacups of Aoshi Shinomori, tea drinker extraordinaire  
  
~*_~*_~*_~*_+_*~_*~_*~_*~ (I thought about putting "Here lies Aoshi Shinomori's hopes and dreams", but that would be a Spongebob rip-off. Lol.)  
  
Kaoru stretched and yawned tiredly. Today would hopefully be a good day. Yahiko was nowhere in HEARING DISTANCE, Misao was off somewhere, probably trying to get Aoshi's attention, Kenshin wasn't stalking her like a maniac, Sano was nowhere, and there was no OHOHOHO'ing anywhere.  
  
She grinned and pulled on her clothes. After that she bent over to roll up her bedsheets.  
  
"MISS KAORU!" Kenshin yelled, rushing into her room.  
  
Well....maybe he was still stalking her.  
  
"You're not going to wrap those bedsheets around your neck and try to strangle yourself so that you don't have to be a single mother are you?" he asked hurriedly, eyes wide with panic.  
  
Kaoru sighed. It was going to be a long.....day.....  
  
~*_~*_~*_~*_+_*~_*~_*~_*~  
  
Yahiko's arms flailed around while he slept. It was truly a nightmare he was going through.  
  
Sanosuke looked down at the younger boy worriedly. What could be troubling Yahiko so much in his sleep? What nightmares were plaguing the child now?  
  
Yahiko's arms flailed some more and he started mumbling in his sleep.  
  
Sano bent closer to hear.  
  
Megumi leaned in from the other side.  
  
"No mamma, I don't wanna drink the milk....you can drink it if ya want...it might help you..."  
  
Megumi looked up sadly. Poor Yahiko was dreaming about his poor family who'd died. Sano's eyes teared up but he continued listening, and pretty soon, Megumi leaned in to listen some more.  
  
"No Kaoru, don't! No! Don't make me! Please...." Yahiko whimpered, shifting around under his bedsheets.  
  
One of Megumi's thin eyebrows rose in question and she turned around to look at Sano questioningly.  
  
Sano just shrugged.  
  
"Please.....no....I can't.....what about Tsubame....she'll never wanna date me...." Yahiko started to cry softly.  
  
"What is she doing, raping him while he sleeps or something?"  
  
"Shhh..."  
  
"Ughhhhh......MAN THAT FREAKING STINKS! BUSU, I'M NOT CLEANING YOUR BABY'S DIAPER!"  
  
Megumi pulled her hands away from her ears and decided that her hearing was probably impaired for life. Sano agreed.  
  
So he was dreaming about changing Kaoru's baby's diaper.  
  
"OH HOHOHOHOHO!!!!"  
  
~*_~*_~*_~*_+_*~_*~_*~_*~  
  
Maybe today would be even worse than she'd thought...she could hear that dreaded laugh all over the place.  
  
"No Kenshin, I'm not strangling myself. I am going to go to the BATHROOM and kindly do not follow me."  
  
"You're not going to try and drown yourself to end your life are you?"  
  
"What would I drown myself in?" Kaoru asked. "Never mind....don't answer that....." she finished, turning slightly green.  
  
"Good."  
  
"Why would I want to 'end it all' anyway?" she asked.  
  
"Because you're pregnant and you're going to have to become a single mother."  
  
"EH?!"  
  
"Who's the father Miss Kaoru, I really would like to know." 'So I can rip his head off..'  
  
Kaoru rolled her eyes in her head as she turned around. "Dr. Genzai Kenshin, the father of my baby is Dr. Genzai."  
  
"ORO?!"  
  
~*_~*_~*_~*_+_*~_*~_*~_*~  
  
Misao was sitting down on the floor with her breakfast in front of her. Did she still love her Aoshi-sama? Well, now that she knew that he BURIED his 'dead' teacups?  
  
Of course she did!  
  
She'd love him no matter what! ^.^  
  
She noticed Kenshin glancing Kaoru's way every two seconds. She knew that the older woman would crack over the pressure soon enough and she'd just *have* to tell Kenshin what was [really] wrong with her.  
  
"Erkkkk..." Yahiko muttered, walking into the kitchen tiredly. "Busu's baby's barf...urg..." he moaned, walking by Misao.  
  
"Eh?" everyone wondered.  
  
"Urg.....URGHHGHGHHHHHH" he whined, splurging up everything into Aoshi's teacup.  
  
"That was my tea....again." he blinked.  
  
"Ew...." Misao made a face.  
  
"Well, I'll see you all later," Aoshi said, tossing the remains of his 'tea' (now more puke) out the window. "This teacup's as good as dead. Better go bury her."  
  
"Her?" Misao wondered.  
  
"Yeah." Aoshi blinked and turned around. "Her name was Olga."  
  
(FYI I hate the name Olga. Sorry to all you Olga's out there, if I had that name, I'd change it ASAP)  
  
~*_~*_~*_~*_+_*~_*~_*~_*~  
  
Kaoru was getting prepared to tell Kenshin her......secret.  
  
"Kenshin," she said, turning around to confront her 'stalker'.  
  
"Yes Miss Kaoru?" he asked meekly.  
  
"I have something important that I need to tell you tomorrow morning, okay? Just....stay away from me until then, okay?"  
  
"But what if you take that vase over there and beat yourself over the head with it until there's nothing but brains and innards scattered across the dojo floor? Who'll save you then??"  
  
"Hopefully nobody..." Kaoru muttered to herself.  
  
"AHA! I knew you were planning on doing that!"  
  
"Kenshin, shush up and stop thinking of different ways for me to kill myself. You're acting like Saitou."  
  
"Who said my name?" Hajime Saitou asked, walking in the door.  
  
~*_~*_~*_~*_+_*~_*~_*~_*~  
  
"Ladadadadada!" Megumi sung happily, skipping down the path in the Kamiya dojo's yard. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed as a body fell out of the tree in front of her. The figure was clad in all white hanging from a rope.  
  
She walked closer.  
  
"Oh...it's just you...." she said boredly, kicking Sanosuke.  
  
"DON'T JUST STAND THERE FOX! HELP ME DOWN!"  
  
"Maybe....." She said, looking at some imaginary something in her fingernails.  
  
"Fox...."  
  
"Oh alright," she agreed, pulling out a knife and slicing the ropes holding Sano. She didn't care that he was 7 feet from the ground either.  
  
"OOF!"  
  
"Who did this to you anyway?" Megumi asked him.  
  
"He calls himself....the great Yahiko, supreme master of....... idiodocy." Sano rolled his eyes embarrassed. "He got me while I was asleep."  
  
"OHHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"  
  
~*_~*_~*_~*_+_*~_*~_*~_*~  
  
"I've FINALLY found out who's been talking about me!" Saitou said boredly. "I've been sneezing for MONTHS."  
  
"What about Tokio-san?" Kenshin asked. "SHE could have been talking about what a wonderful husband you are."  
  
"Bullshit!" Kaoru coughed, and Kenshin stared at her funnily.  
  
"Are you okay Miss Kaoru?" he asked. "You're not getting pneumonia are you?"  
  
"No Kenshin, I'm fine."  
  
"Actually, I'm not only a husband, but also a soon-to-be father...." he took a drag on his cigarette and threw it on the floor, smashing it into oblivion. "Tokio says I can't smoke anymore. It's 'bad for the baby'." He sighed heavily. "So I'm kicking the habit."  
  
Kenshin stared openly.  
  
"What?" Saitou defended himself. "Can't I do something GOOD without people staring?"  
  
*readers stare*  
  
"Okay, maybe not..."  
  
"Um...sure...." Kaoru mumbled, suddenly realizing something. "AH CRAP, I *REALLY* HAFTA GO TO THE BATHROOM!"  
  
~*_~*_~*_~*_+_*~_*~_*~_*~  
  
"Congratulations!" Misao said, grinning at Saitou. Hell, she hated the bastard, but ya gotta compliment them once in awhile. Besides, she told herself that she was really only complimenting Tokio-san.  
  
"Yes, congratulations," Aoshi rumbled.  
  
"I hope to have kids one day!" Misao swooned.  
  
"Yeah right weasel girl. You're too small to have any kids. You'd probably die or something. You should let Aoshi be the one to bear your children. Oh WAIT, you're not even DATING yet!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Misao seethed and threw her kunai at the creepy Mibu wolf.  
  
*CRACK*  
  
Aoshi's teacup broke into a zillion pieces as one of the kunai went off- course.  
  
"I'm so SORRY Aoshi-sama! I didn't mean to kill Brenda!" she wailed.  
  
"Brenda?" Saitou wondered.  
  
~*_~*_~*_~*_+_*~_*~_*~_*~  
  
"So, what're you naming your baby?" Yahiko asked.  
  
"I'm *NOT* pregnant, okay? Shut up and GET A LIFE!"  
  
"Busu......" Yahiko grumbled.  
  
"Or shall I start a rumor that you've gotten your DEAR Tsubame-chan pregnant! Oh dear, what WILL her family and friends think?"  
  
"Fine, you're not pregnant. Whatever...."  
  
"I'm sick of people killing my friends....." Aoshi muttered. "I'm going to my room......"  
  
Aoshi stopped in the hall. "That *was* supposed to be a joke you know."  
  
Nobody moved.  
  
~*_~*_~*_~*_+_*~_*~_*~_*~  
  
"PSTTTT! Misao!" Kaoru whispered from across the room.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"When are you telling him?"  
  
"Tomorrow morning. I told him I had something important to tell him."  
  
"Good," Misao smiled. She had something to do that was very important. And it involved her Aoshi-sama. She just couldn't wait!!!!  
  
Kaoru fell asleep with a smile on her face, thinking about the red-headed rurouni that she thought was so cute.  
  
Misao dreamt about her Aoshi-sama. She squealed into her blanket just thinking about his handsome features.  
  
Tomorrow was going to be very interesting.....that it would be.  
  
~*_~*_~*_~*_+_*~_*~_*~_*~  
  
^_^ And fluffy too minna-san!!! (everyone)  
  
Thanks for everyone's support!! ^-^ I love you all a lot, keep up the super reviewing!! ^___^ The next chapter's gonna be FWUFFY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_____________________^ B-------------I'm not telling!!! *wipes forehead* I almost gave it away!  
  
Anywayz, should I make the VERY end humor or romance. ?? ^.^? The next chapter will be romance, but should the VERY end, like the last three lines, be humor? Let me know what all of you think!!! ^_^  
  
I wonder if any guys read this? (Well, one guy read the first chapter....lol. Thanks dude!)  
  
::Love, Pawprints, and a kiss:: (two if you review!) (=^.^=)  
  
~Kitten Kisses  
  
ONE more note. My brother is working on a fic with the working title of "Kanryu Takeda's jail adventures" believe me, it's funny as hell. I'll tell you when he gets it finished. ^.^ HAHAHA! I'll put a snippet of it in the next chapter of this. BTW, does anyone happen to know what the captain of the Gimpu squad's name is? ^.^ Tell me if you do! =^.^= Thanks! 


	8. Sunday, the LAST CHAPTER! Fluff abound ...

Sunday  
  
Howdy ya'll! *grinz like Spongebob* I'm so happy for the response I got to this fic!! *huggles all reviewers* This is the very last chapter to "Stomach-Chewing Demons" and I'm happy to see it (finally) end! ^.~  
  
Anywayz, so I had a lot of people say 'end it romance' and almost the same amount say 'end it humor'. @.@Oro.......?! I guess I can do.......BOTH! (gotta please the readers) Lol. Anywayz, because of the close of this story, I started another one(lol) and I need to know if you all want sorta sequels to this. Like the same predicament only one with Misao, and another with Megumi. Maybe even throw in one with Tae for the fun of it! (hahaha, that'd be REALLY easy to make humor.............)  
  
In simpler words........do you want a sequel?  
  
As a side note, I think men are afraid to read this story! Maybe they don't want the insight of it all! ^.~ What do you all think?  
  
~*_~*_~*_~*_+_*~_*~_*~_*~  
  
Kaoru stretched and yawned into her pillow. Then it hit her. The last day, the day she had to tell Kenshin, the last day of the DEMONS!! But it was also the *worst* day. She could already feel her stomach restricting and the pain was just........ugh........  
  
All of a sudden, the blanket was torn from her body and she looked up dully to meet Misao's happy-go-lucky-genki-go-get-em'-tiger grin.  
  
"Guess what today is?" she sang, dancing around the room.  
  
"The end of the world? The end of my life?"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kenshin screamed, slamming the shoji open. "It isn't the end of your life Miss Kaoru! I'll save you!"  
  
Misao giggled and left the room. She had something she had to do anyway.  
  
~*~  
  
"What is it Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin asked. "If you're planning on telling me that you're going to end your life, don't even think about it because I won't let you, I like you too much to-"  
  
"Kenshin, it was just cramps."  
  
"Oro?!" Kenshin looked at her strangely. She was still in her sleeping yukata, her hair tousled and disheveled, and her hand was over her stomach again. "Come again?" he asked, violet eyes wide as saucers.  
  
"I'm not pregnant........the reason my stomach hurt all week was because I had CRAMPS."  
  
"Oh......................... You mean you were just on-?!" he squeaked, eyes growing the size of a plate.  
  
"Yes Kenshin, I was on my bleeder."  
  
"Eh?!"  
  
Kaoru laughed nervously. "I wouldn't be pregnant, you know that!"  
  
Kenshin blushed. "How so?"  
  
Kaoru's face turned beet-red. "Er.......forget I ever said that."  
  
"No. Tell me!"  
  
Kenshin's eyes were the size of a platter for serving turkey now, and Kaoru couldn't help but give him whatever he wanted her to. (not THAT you perverts.............)  
  
"I mean, er.......gosh this is embarrassing.......I mean, I wouldn't.......cheat on you Kenshin......."  
  
"But we're not together.......oh.....................................you mean you WANT us to be together?!" he asked, oro'ing 500 times over squeakily.  
  
"Well," Kaoru blushed. "I guess you could put it that way. I mean, I've liked you for a long time......." If it was possible, her face flushed a deeper shade of red.  
  
"Er............." Kenshin stuttered. He couldn't believe that Kaoru liked him! He'd liked her since he'd seen her. "I like you too Miss Kaoru," he said, blushing like an idiot. But he had a grin on his face that could match Misao's.  
  
Kaoru beamed happily. Well, she beamed until a demon nibbled on the inside of her stomach. Then her beaming kinda turned into 'grimacing'.  
  
"What's the matter Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin asked worriedly.  
  
"It's just those demons again......." she muttered.  
  
"Oro?"  
  
"Um, I mean cramps, they hurt like hell, you know?"  
  
"Oro, I don't know!" Kenshin was unnerved by that though. Besides that, she'd said a NAUGHTY word.  
  
"Um, of course not............." Kaoru yawned and covered her mouth with one hand while the other moved in slow meticulous circles on her stomach to help ease the pain.  
  
Kenshin put his hand over Kaoru's. Of course, it took him almost a minute and a half to get up the nerve. Kaoru looked up surprised and a small blush covered her cheeks.  
  
She reached over and hugged Kenshin tightly, and Kenshin pulled her to him too. For a second he thought he saw something move outside of the door, but when he looked closely, there wasn't anyone there.  
  
Kaoru situated herself in his lap carefully and yawned widely. "Sorry," she apologized. "I didn't get much sleep last night."  
  
"No need to apologize!" Kenshin smiled happily, violet eyes sparkling little purple hearts. "I think you look cute when you do that!"  
  
Kaoru's face flushed (yet) again. She wondered if it would stay red permanently.  
  
He settled his hand on her stomach lightly. "May I?" he asked.  
  
Kaoru nodded jerkily, too embarrassed to speak.  
  
He turned her around in his lap so that her back was against his chest. He kept one hand on her stomach, the other going around her waist.  
  
She yawned again and settled her head on Kenshin's shoulder. (can u see the purple hearts?)  
  
His hand moved slowly, deliberately, around in small circles on her stomach. The pain didn't completely go away, but it did diminish greatly.  
  
"Hm.............Kenshin?" Kaoru asked, now half-asleep.  
  
"Yes Miss Kaoru?"  
  
"I'm sorry for not telling you sooner......." 'You never know just HOW sorry! Heck, I could've gotten the 'special treatment' every day!"  
  
"It's okay," he said seriously.  
  
"Good," she sighed, settling down and falling asleep on his shoulder.  
  
Kenshin smiled down at her, but he kept on moving his hand. It calmed his jittery nerves too. Why did he think she was going to kill herself? He couldn't even remember.......  
  
A flicker from the doorway caught his eye, and he glanced up quickly.  
  
Sanosuke, Megumi, and Yahiko were grinning broadly, having seen everything, and Sano gave Kenshin a huge V-sign. 'VICTORY!' he mouthed.  
  
Megumi gave him a thumbs-up, and Yahiko mouthed. 'Blackmail!' before darting away.  
  
Somewhere...................  
  
"Man, how am I gonna kick da' habit?" Saitou wondered. "Wait!" he beamed. "I know!"  
  
He grabbed his cigarettes from his pocket and threw them on the ground, stomping them into oblivion.  
  
Some old guy passed and muttered, "Ah, children these days.......always stepping on something.......why couldn't some pretty young lady step all over me?"  
  
Saitou just ignored him.  
  
He grinned in satisfactory.  
  
"Yay!" he beamed. "Now Tokio will let me back into the house!" He skipped home happily, well, skipped for a few steps before tripping over the old guy.  
  
"Ahh.............is the pretty young lady stepping all over me already?!" he asked, looking up. "Aw shit, you're not a pretty lady......."  
  
"Good thing!" Saitou grinned, helping the old guy up. "My wife's finally gonna let me back into the house!"  
  
"Goody sonny, what'd you do wrong?"  
  
"Smoked, and smoked and smoked. Then I smoked some more."  
  
"Ah, but she married you didn't she?"  
  
"Yeah......."  
  
"I think I should stop smoking. Maybe then my wife will let me back into the house.............that is.............if she's still alive......."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"I haven't seen her in, oh, forty years or something.............maybe it was sixty.............eh, I can't remember............."  
  
"Whoa! I've only been kicked out for eight months now!" Saitou stated, a nervous sweatdrop on his forehead. "Wait a minute. Tokio's pregnant......she told me a month before I was kicked out.......a woman is pregnant for nine months.......I've been kicked out for eight.......AW SHIT! I GOTTA GET HOME!" he yelled, running lightspeed. "SHE'S DUE RIGHT ABOUT NOW!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Um, Aoshi-sama?" Misao asked kind of nervously.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I wanted to give you this......." she said, holding out a big giant bulky package.  
  
"Erm.............thanks Misao."  
  
Misao beamed.  
  
Aoshi ripped off the package wrapping to reveal a WHOLE tea set, complete with saucers, trays, and, of course, teacups.  
  
"Wow!" he beamed. "There's at least 12 teacups in here!"  
  
"And I already named four of them!" Misao grinned.  
  
Just then, a giant rock came from nowhere and smashed four teacups.  
  
"Wahhh!" Misao cried. "That was Hannya, Beshimi, Hyottoko, and Shikijou!"  
  
Aoshi looked down at the smooshed Hannya-cup, Beshimi-cup, Hyottoko-cup, and the squished Shikijou-cup. "Oh well, I didn't like them much anyway."  
  
"WHAT?!" Misao screeched.  
  
"I was just kidding," he said. His face, of course, stayed the same.  
  
"Oh......."  
  
"..............................."  
  
"Oh Aoshi-sama! Would you like to have tea?"  
  
"Surely Misao."  
  
"Yay!" she grinned, running and getting some tea from somewhere. When she came back she poured it into the newly deemed cups. The eight remaining cups were named Harry, Einsteinium, Barry, Dense-O, Happy, Hopeful, Ugly, and Stoopid. She poured the tea into Einsteinium for Aoshi, and into Stoopid for herself.  
  
She shook her head. Aoshi sure did pick out stupid names for his teacups, but he was still her cute, loveable, hot, sexy Aoshi-sama with the nice ass she'd been dreaming about since she was three. Never mind. You didn't hear that.............er.............read it.  
  
Elsewhere...................  
  
"AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!" Yahiko bellowed when he got outside.  
  
Sanosuke looked at him funnily. "What the heck's so funny kid?"  
  
"Yeah," Megumi asked.  
  
"Kaoru's not pregnant now, but since they're getting married and all, just wait until the wedding night!! Ahahhahaha!! I WANNA SEE THAT!"  
  
"No you're not. Unless you wanna change Busu-baby-shit."  
  
"NO!" Yahiko began to struggle. NOOOOOOOOO! Hey- how did you know about that?!"  
  
~*_~*_~*_~*_+_*~_*~_*~_*~  
  
Erm...............................yeah.........................the end. Owari...................etc. I'm so embarrassed!!! *covers her eyes* The end of this Sooooo sux!  
  
I feel so stupid!! The funnest part to write was with Saitou!! Lol, the old guy is stupid.  
  
Anyways, if you want sequels, just put in your review, "I WANT SEQUELS"  
  
If you don't, put "I don't want sequels". If you don't, it's all good, cause I've got a zillion ideas for other stuff newaiz. But I have a lot of time on my hands too.  
  
^.~ The sequels would be about Misao, Megumi, then Tae. The old perverted guy has to show up in every single one of course.............lol...................  
  
ANYWAYZ, please review!! I'd appreciate it! And please read the snippet of my brother's story!! I'll love you forever if you comment on it! As it is, this chapter was stupid and wasn't very funny.............soo.............if you want funny, read the snippet. I think you'll laugh! I know I did! ^.~  
  
Anywaiz, here's the little snippet I promised you of (for now, title may change) Kanryuu's Jail Adventures  
  
SNIPPET OF KANRYUU'S JAIL ADVENTURES, BY 'OBLIVION IN THE WAKE'  
  
~*_~*_~*_~*_+_*~_*~_*~_*~  
  
Kanryuu felt manly. For over three months, he had been digging his way of out his jail cell. So far he had made it about....... He measured the distance with his fingers. One inch.  
  
"Wow," said his cell mate, former leader of the Gimpu squad. "Only 10,000 more inches to go and then 1/8 of the tunnel will be finished."  
  
"I know," Kanryuu said as he looked at his cell mate. "Isn't it wonderful?"  
  
"Please!" yelled the former leader of the gimpu squad, covering his eyes. "You're ugly as hell."  
  
"No I'm not," Kanryy said. "I'm pretty." He batted his eyelashes.  
  
The leader of the gimpu squad sighed. "What did I tell you about saying that?"  
  
"Uhmmmmmm..................." Kanryuu looked around frantically. "Don't do it."  
  
"Right."  
  
"G-g-g-guard, uhm, help-" Kanryuu soon felt the stinging pain of a brick being lodged in his already disfigured face.  
  
Kanryuu whimpered.  
  
The Ginpu leader stared at the ceiling. "Start digging or I'll smash you glasses."  
  
Kanryuu pouted. He couldn't see how this day could get any worse.  
  
"You have visitor's," a guard said as he walked past his cell.  
  
"I wonder who that could be?"  
  
"Shut up," The ginpu leader snarled. "You're annoying as hell too."  
  
"Here's your visitor's," the guard said, coming back around.  
  
Aoshi Shinomori walked around the corner followed by Hannya.  
  
Kanryuu dug furiously.  
  
Aoshi stopped in front of the cell and stared at Kanryuu. "Should he be digging like that?"  
  
The guard looked at Aoshi. "We're on the third floor!" he yelled.  
  
Hannya fell of the floor and nearly pissed his pants laughing.  
  
"Surprised he hasn't figured it out yet," the leader of the ginpu squad said as tossed Kanryuu's glasses in the air.  
  
"Figured what out?" Kanryuu asked, looking up from his excavation.  
  
Aoshi wung a kodachi at Kanryuu and disfigured his face further.  
  
"Ow," Kanryuu said as he pulled the kodachi out of his eye socket.  
  
Kanryuu looked at Hannya. "I thought you were dead."  
  
"I was," Hannya said as he got up from the floor. "But I heard that you'd gotten uglier and I just had to see it to believe it." He peered at Kanryuu. "And now that I have, I've got one thing to say. "DAMN YOU'RE UGLY!" he coughed.  
  
"Amen," the ginpu leader said.  
  
Aoshi coughed. "I cannot stand his ugliness any longer." He turned away. "Hannya!"  
  
"Leader." Hannya bowed and kicked a stone at Kanryuu. It got lodged in his groin.  
  
Kanryuu didn't flinch.  
  
"I thought so," the ginpu leader said.  
  
Hannya coughed and followed Aoshi out of the jail.  
  
"Keep digging ugly."  
  
Kanryuu dug faster.  
  
2 days later...................  
  
"I've broken through!" Kanryuu yelled.  
  
"Woohoo," the ginpu leader said sarcastically as he looked at the wall.  
  
Kanryuu put his eye on the hole in the 'floor'.  
  
"I see someone!" Kanryuu yelled. "HEY!" he screamed.  
  
The ginpu leader shoved Kanryuu out of the way. "Let me see." He put his eye on the hole. "It's just Larry." He got up quickly.  
  
Larry went to prison four years ago for drinking, and he was still drunk.  
  
"Maybe he can help!" Kanryuu said hopefully.  
  
"And maybe you're not ugly."  
  
"I'm not?"  
  
Kanryuu immediately regretted his last statement.  
  
~*_~*_~*_~*_+_*~_*~_*~_*~  
  
So, what'd you all think? Would you read this fic? I really want to know, cause I get to type it all up for my brother. ^.^ (woohoo.............) 


End file.
